User blog:HanSolo69/IRA vs Ultranationalists
Irish Republican Army: '''Gaelic guerillas fighting to reunite the homeland.... VS. '''Ultranationalists: '''Radical Russians looking to restore the "greatness" of Communism '''WHO....IS....DEADLIEST? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. Virtual reality and regular reality will be rewrittenas these two radical political and paramilitary groups go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy (unless there's a tie). It's a duel to the death. Only one will be crowned.... THE DEADLIEST FICTION WARRIOR!!! IRA The IRA, or Provisonal Irish Republican Army, is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove British influence. The group seperated from the Irish Republican Army because of the factions conflicting agendas. The PIRA desired to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Dockland bombings. Recently in 2005, the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, thus bringing an end to the armed campaign. (From Deadliest Fiction IRA page) Stats Service: 1916-2005 Founder: Michael Collins Country of Orgin: Ireland Weapons *M16A2 *Browning Hi-Power *KA-BAR *LPO-50 Flamethrower Ultranationalists The Ultranationalists are a revoluntionary political party and armed paramilitary force who wish to return Russia back to the old days of the Soviet Union. The ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world, specifically the United States and United Kingdom, as major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their ideals. their funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealing and kidnappings. In 2016, the Ultranationalists seized control of Russia, and have markedly increased their power and military strengh since. Their influence has spread into Kazakhstan, the Middle East, Africa and Brazil. Stats Service: Late 20th century-present Founder: Vladimir Makarov Country of Orgin: Dagestan (between Azerbaijan and Georgia) Weapons *AKS-74U *Beretta M9 *Hunting Knife *M79 Grenade Launcher Weapons Long Range IRA: M16A2 *5.56x45mm *30 rounds *948 m/s Ultranationalists: AKS-74U m16a2.jpg|M16A2 hi power.jpg|Browning Hi-Power kabar.jpg|KA-BAR lpo50.jpg|LPO-50 Flamethrower *5.45x39mm *30 rounds *735 m/s Mid Range IRA: Browning Hi-Power *9x19mm Parabellum *13 rounds *335 m/s Ulranationalists: Beretta M9 *9x19mm Parabellum *15 rounds *381 m/s Close Range IRA: KA-BAR *11 inches *7 inch blade *1.23 pounds Ultranationalists: Hunting Knife aks74u.jpg|AKS-74U m9.jpg|Beretta M9 hunter.jpg|Hunting Knife m79.jpg|M79 Grenade Launcher *10 inches *6 inch blade *17 ounces Special Weapons IRA: LPO-50 Flamethrower *2 Napalm tanks *20 feet effective range *7 seconds worth of flame Ultranationalists: M79 Grenade Launcher *40x46mm *300 meter effective range *76 m/s Battle Notes *Voting Ends Monday, December 15th, 2014 *All votes must include complete weapons and victor statements *It will be 4 named IRA soldiers against Makarov and 3 of his Ultranationalists *Both sides are planning an attack on the same British military base. they run into each other and turn their guns on each other. See ya soon! Because I am all wrapped up in high school suit, I will not be writing this battle, but the IRA won. They had better, easier to use weapons and more experience. My next fight will be Walter White vs. Pablo Escobar. Category:Blog posts